


it's good to let you in again, you're not alone in how you've been

by notthebigspoon



Series: back to the remedy [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s waiting, has been since they reported for spring training. Hunter doesn’t make a move though, looks at Brandon no differently than he does anyone else. It’s like that last few months and the postseason had never happened.</p><p>Title taken from Bruises by Train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's good to let you in again, you're not alone in how you've been

He’s waiting, has been since they reported for spring training. Hunter doesn’t make a move though, looks at Brandon no differently than he does anyone else. It’s like that last few months and the postseason had never happened. They never kissed, never touched, never shared a bed, , never did anything and Brandon never thought what was supposed to be a fling would hurt so much. He’s always hated being ignored. He’d thought Pence had actually cared.

And yet, even though he’s convinced himself that Pence is no longer interested in him, he’s found a new fuckbuddy, Brandon can’t move on. A tiny, irrational part of him looks at Hunter and thinks ‘mine’ before going red with anger when anyone else touches Hunter. Maybe he’s taking the wrong approach. If he wants this, which he _does_ , and badly, he’s going to have to take it by force. He can do this.

The last time they were together, he’d incited Hunter to fuck him with his fingers, rough and yet somehow teasing. Hunter had been into it, getting off just by bringing Brandon off. He breaks into Hunter’s apartment and boost himself up onto the kitchen counter, waiting less than patiently. It’s not long before he hears the door opening, followed by Hunter humming and the rustling of shopping bags. The noise grows steadily louder until Hunter is padding into the kitchen. When he sees Brandon, he shrieks, all of his bags crashing to the floor.

“Fuck Crawford! What are you doing?!”

“Waiting for you.” Brandon answers simply. “Got sick of waiting for you to make the first move, so I’m making that move myself.”

“ _What_ move?”

Brandon smiles faintly, beckoning at the older man, pleased when Hunter moves closer without argument. He grabs Hunter’s hips, pulls him between his legs and kisses him, slow and hungry. There’s a muffled noise of surprise and for one very scary moment, Hunter doesn’t respond. When he growls and grabs a handful of Brandon’s hair, pulling on it and biting his lips when he moans. The inhibition and restrain has vanished, both of them moving their bodies together with fierce desperation.

When their shirts are off and both of them are hard in their jeans, he starts undoing Hunter’s jeans, slapping at the other man’s hands when he tries to do the same thing. Hunter groans in frustration, watching with rapt attention as Brandon undoes his jeans and shimmies his hips until they’re down around his thighs. He lets Hunter grip his legs, rub them. He kisses and coaxes him into more, stopping him just short of touching his dick or his ass. Hunter stares.

“Dude, what?”

“Where were you?” Brandon asks simply. “What took you so long? Why were you avoiding me?”

Hunter shrugs. “You’ve got a kid now. A family. Didn’t feel right.”

“I’ve got a kid with a really awesome best friend.” Brandon smiles. “Nice little family unit. Makes us both happy, makes us both look good.”

“But-”

“Do I look like a bachelor playboy?” Brandon asks. “She’s Mormon. She’s got the husband, the kid. As far as her family is concerned, she’s covered. I’ve got a wife, a kid. As far as the show is concerned, I’m normal.”

“Sham marriage, nice.”

“Not a sham. I love her, she loves me. But it’s not romantic, exactly. We’re best friends that love each other and have a kid together. She loves her girlfriend and I’m cool with that. I’m gay. She’s cool with me finding someone to be with. So ‘interfering’ with a family is no longer a valid excuse.”

“But-” Hunter says, hesitating. Brandon swats him.

“No buts. You’re going to fuck me right here - or finger me, that was fun- and later you’re going to take me to dinner and we’re going to do this right this time.”

Brandon is insane. It’s painfully obvious that that is what Hunter is thinking but it doesn’t stop him from kissing Brandon again, squeezing and rubbing his legs before pulling away and rummaging through the shopping bags. He straightens up, lube and condoms in hand. Brandon feels a surge of jealousy, wondering who Hunter had meant to use them with. Not that it matters, Hunter is _his_ for however long and Brandon won’t let him go without a fight.

This is something that Brandon has always loved, the way that Hunter touches him. He kisses and nips at Brandon’s neck, whispers into his ear how much he wanted Brandon, throughout the offseason and since the regular season started. It’s satisfying, a relief, knowing that Hunter wanted this even more than Brandon wanted him.When Hunter slips his fingers out of Brandon’s body, slicks on a condom and slowly presses into into Brandon, Brandon whimpers and buries his face in Hunter’s neck.

The stretch and burn is less than pleasant and almost more than he can take. He hasn’t had anything inside him since the last time he and Hunter had hooked up last year. He bites Hunter’s neck, panting hard, nodding when Hunter asks if he’s okay. He whispers for Hunter to move, tells him that he can take it, just fuck him already. There’s no waiting for a second invitation, just Hunter grabbing his hips, fucking him hard and deep.

There’s not going to be any hiding the bites and bruises Hunter is leaving on his neck and collarbone. His hips will be bright with fingerprint bruises and he’ll be limping like crazy. That’s okay, that’s good, that’s what he _wants_ , knowing that Hunter has claimed him again, that he _belongs_ to someone in a way he can’t really belong to Jalynne.

When they’ve came, Hunter pulls out, knots the condom and pitches it at the trash can. He pulls Brandon onto his feet, kissing him slowly.

“Shower time. Want to clean you up...”

“And then get me dirty again?” Brandon asks, laughing breathlessly against his lips. “Mmm, maybe. Think it’s my turn now.”

Hunter grins and bite his lips. “Good to know. Let’s get started.”


End file.
